


Rested

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A poor night in Canada.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Rested

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They have contacts now. They’ve settled in, found easy jobs with differing schedules, been able to afford a small apartment and a few changes of clothes, even a toy here and there for Alice, who looks happier than she’s ever been. There are others too—androids that made it, ones that have connections and will make trades, bring them thirium and other supplies, but their position is still delicate. They still shut down at night, reserving power for the waking hours, and Alice sleeps peacefully regardless, the same as she did when Kara was so sure that she was human. They’re safe now—the three of them in their new home. Canada’s been kind to them. But Kara rarely ever feels _truly_ safe.

She lies awake in bed, staring through the dark at the far wall, and wonders if they could’ve cut more corners—maybe they could’ve gotten a two-bedroom place, and saved that money for other things, like more travel funds in case they ever have to run again. She rolls onto her back and watches the speckled beige ceiling. There are no decorations, no furniture, no knickknacks or any signs of life in her bedroom. Kara has nothing to put anywhere. She doesn’t need a whole room to herself. A part of her wants to creep quietly into Alice’s room and snuggle in behind Alice, hold her tight and be sure she’s _safe_. But Kara doesn’t want to impart her fears onto a child that’s adapted so much better. Alice doesn’t mind sleeping alone now. It’s good for her to be independent. Someday, she might not have Kara around. 

Kara _needs_ to have Alice around. She doesn’t know what she’d do if she were completely _alone_. But she is alone. She stares blankly at nothing and wills her processors to stop whirring. 

When that doesn’t work, Kara surrenders. She sits up and climbs out of bed. They’ve been in their place for a week, and she hasn’t successfully shut down for a single night. She wanders out into the living room and across the short hall. 

She thinks of knocking but doesn’t want to wake him, so Kara just slips inside Luther’s bedroom without asking. She walks straight to the bed and sees his eyes flicker open.

“I can’t sleep,” she tells him, because they’ve gotten into the habit of talking like humans even though they both know what they are. Luther frowns like a lack of sleep is anywhere near as detrimental to her as it would be for an organic being. She tentatively asks, “Can I sleep with you?”

Luther smiles. She’s always found that smile gorgeous, because it’s just so _kind_ , so heartfelt, and seeing that is enough to ease some of her worries. Luther lifts his arm in invitation. 

Kara crosses the floor. She climbs up onto the bed and settles against his giant body, snuggling close to his solid form, tucking right in against his muscular chest. He wraps his thick arm around her like a horizontal hug. He’s so big, so _strong_ , and when she’s curled up with him, Kara feels inexplicably like everything will be alright. She has him protecting her. Protecting Alice. With Luther, she feels _safe_.

Kara shuts her eyes and finally powers down.


End file.
